universalminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
Gulf of Finland Disputes
|- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: middle;"|Belligerents |- | style="width: 175px; vertical-align: top; border-right-color: rgb(0, 0, 0); border-right-width: 1px; border-right-style: solid;"|'Estonia-Latvian Union' | style="width: 149.12px; padding-left: 0.25em; vertical-align: top;"| The Republic of Finland |- | style="width: 175px; vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(0, 0, 0); border-right-color: rgb(0, 0, 0); border-top-width: 1px; border-right-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid;"| | style="width: 149.12px; padding-left: 0.25em; vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(0, 0, 0); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;"| |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: middle;"|Commanders and leaders |- | style="width: 175px; vertical-align: top; border-right-color: rgb(0, 0, 0); border-right-width: 1px; border-right-style: solid;"| President Hendriks Ruurtel Vice President Adris Straujuma Admiral Johan Pitka Commander Konz Cherncowski | style="width: 149.12px; padding-left: 0.25em; vertical-align: top;" | President Alicia Mannerheim PM Martel Viliouk Rear Admiral Kari Takanen |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: middle;"|Strength |- | style="width: 175px; vertical-align: top; border-right-color: rgb(0, 0, 0); border-right-width: 1px; border-right-style: solid;" | Estonian Navy: 7 Corvettes 2 Frigates 10 Patrol vessels 2 Minelayers | style="width: 149.12px; padding-left: 0.25em; vertical-align: top;" |Finnish Navy: 1 Destroyer 8 Fast Attack Craft 6 Minelayers 13 Minesweepers 1 Landing Ship Dock |} The Gulf of Finland disputes is a current maritime dispute between the Republic of Finland and the Estonia-Latvia Union. It was sparked when The Estonia-Latvia union claimed they're new EEZ in the Gulf of Finland, which overlaps the current Finnish maritime border. The conflict has yet to be escalated into an armed war, But has unnerving potential to rise to such. Background The conflict initially arose when The Estonia-Latvia union claimed the new EEZ Which crosses over the Finnish maritime border. In response, the Finnish navy dispatched two Rauma class missile boats to the Gulf to maintain the border. The Estonian navy also responded by sending a Jeuls Neil class corvette. Clashes The only current, known clash between the Estonian and Finnish navies was between the EML Juril Uluot and the FNS Rauma. Both ships issued warnings to the other, demanding the other leave the area. After firing shots overhead as warnings, and the Estonian ship manned its quaters and began moving to an attack position, driving the FNS Rauma away from the initial Area of the clash. After the retreat of the FNS Rauma and the other missile ship stationed in the Gulf, They were both sent for evacuations of Gulf of Finland islands. Which were later occupied and fortified by Estonian paratroopers. The Govenor of the Finnish islands was also sent back to the Finnish mainland via air. As a response to the invasion of the Gulf of Finland Islands, Finnish President Alicia Mannerheim made a robust speech to Parliament announcing the creation of a Naval Task Force which would comprise of most of the Finnish Navy. All sections of the armed forces were called to active service and have begun to call up reserves. With the Arrival of the FNS Rohkeus from the Gulf of Bothnia the Task Force sailed shortly afterwards. In the week between the announcement and the arrival of the task force the Government of Finland has announced it will try to find a diplomatic solution. However this did not progress a large amount as the 1st Degree of the Estonian Government agreed that the nation would settle for nothing less than the Gulf of Finland EEZ. Category:EOEP2 Category:War Category:Battles Category:Incomplete